Ivory Towers
by words-with-dragons
Summary: AU Jinora is a princess and has now come of marrying age, so her parents handpick seven suitors and give her six months to choose who shall be her husband. Only, she starts falling for the most aggressive suitor's servant, Kai: that's a problem. [Kai/Jinora]
1. Chapter One: The Servant's Name

**IVORY TOWERS**

* * *

PROLOGUE

_When I saw you, I fell in love, and you smiled, because you knew. – William Shakespeare_

* * *

It starts small, with a glimpse of a smile and bright eyes meeting. Her eyes slide right past the prince's shoulder, fixate on the servant and she takes in his features – dark skin, messy hair, and green eyes the colour of grass after it rains, his lips curved up in a slight smile – and her heart leaps into her throat.

It starts small, with a princess entering a room and suddenly he can barely breathe. He stares at her, at her pale, flushed skin and pink lips, her curled hair and deep brown eyes, attentive, intelligent, beautiful. He forgets himself – forgets that he is a lowly servant, that his master is one of her suitors – and flashes her a quick smile without thinking.

It's only a few seconds, but it feels like an eternity when their eyes lock, and then her mother coughs and they tear their gazes away from one another, but it's too late: a connection is formed, irreversible, inexplicable, strong.

For better, or for worse.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: The Servant's Name

_I didn't choose you. I just took one look at you and then - there was no turning back. - Unknown_

* * *

"Jinora!"

"Coming mother!"

It really was a hassle having all these stairs in a castle, yet having to go up and down them every single day in a gown clearly not made for the activity. Jinora yanked up her skirt so she wouldn't trip, and it was a relief when she reached the bottom of the stairs, her face flushed, slightly out of breath. Her mother was waiting for her.

"Sorry mother, I got caught up in the book I was reading," Jinora said. Pema tried to look stern but Jinora could see a smile peeking through. They looked alike, same brown hair, similar face, same smile, but Jinora's seriousness, her dedication to her duties, had come from her father, King Tenzin.

"Of course," Pema let a small smile shine through. "Now, let's get to the courtyard before we're late, shall we?"

Jinora smoothed down her dress. "Of course. Today's a big deal after all…" She let out a sigh.

She knew – had accepted – what was expected of her: to find a suitor, to get married, to take over for her father as ruler. It didn't mean she wasn't apprehensive, nor reluctant; on the contrary, it felt like she was being handed a jail sentence.

Pema swept Jinora's hair off her neck, redoing the bun her hair had been pulled hastily into. Pema made a soft, sympathetic noise. "We've given you as much time as possible, but you are of marrying age now."

"I know mother," Jinora sighed. "I'm fine… just a little nervous."

Pema kissed her daughter's forehead. "Understandable, my dear. Now, do you remember who's coming today?" They set off for the courtyard, the head of the servants, a plump woman named Poppy, walking behind them with some difficulty with her stubby little legs trying to keep up with their longer strides. Mako, a knight and Jinora's personal bodyguard and close friend, was also accompanying them.

Jinora wracked her brain. "Prince Sudhir…?" she guessed and Pema nodded. "He's the one you and father are leaning towards, I know. Wasn't I almost betrothed to him when I was born?" She shuddered at the thought of not even having a choice in who she married.

"He's King Sudhir now, his father passed away a few months ago. But yes, he was almost your beloved. Avatar Korra convinced us it would be best to wait," Pema said as they entered the courtyard. It was a bright sunny day and flowers were blooming vivid colours of crimson and sky blue in the flowerbeds all around them. Carefully trimmed hedges dotted the courtyard in the shapes of badgermoles or sky bison, and there was a flying boar, a symbol of their close partnership with the BeiFong family.

Jinora sent up a pointless thank you to Korra, the greatest warrior of the land. She was the one person that most kings and queens listened to, due to her skill and vast army that held unwavering loyal to her. She too was good friends with Jinora's family, the Gyatsos.

"The rest of the princes will be arriving within the week, correct?" Jinora said and Pema nodded again. "There's seven of them?"

"And they'll be staring here for six months, or at least, some of them will. Each month you'll send one of them home until there's two left, and the one you choose will be the one you marry," Pema explained. ""One arriving each day," she added.

This time, Jinora nodded, swallowing the information; it left a bitter taste in her mouth. Seven men, seven possible husbands, all vying for her attention and favour. Just thinking about it made her head hurt. Jinora swallowed the lump in her throat; there was no use dwelling on it. At least she was getting a choice, at least her parents were being helpful, understanding, even, to how she was feeling.

They walked up a cobblestone path, turned left at a bush trimmed like a platypus-bear and standing there was Prince – King Sudhir.

He was a good-looking man, with pale skin and dark, slicked back hair, and sharped, pleasant features, but Jinora's attention slid right past him and her gaze landed on the man behind him.

The man was handsome, far more handsome than anyone she had ever met, with messy hair, dark skin, and the brightest, most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat, and she felt unable to look away. The man's eyes locked with her's, and he gave her a flash of a smile, and it made her heart flutter like a butterfly's wings.

Her mother coughed quietly, and it broke the moment - or whatever had happened, Jinora felt disorientated, dazed - and she tore her eyes away from the man, directing her attention to Sudhir. "Princess Jinora," Sudhir said smoothly, his voice deeper than Jinora had expected. "I am King Sudhir." Jinora curtsied, and Sudhir took her hand (_without _her permission, she thought irritably) and kissed the back of her hand. His lips were rough, hard, with no tenderness.

Jinora drew her hand away as quickly as possible, trying not to let her dislike show on her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said with forced politeness. "I will have Poppy take you to where you will be staying for your time here. Will your... servant, be staying with you?"

"Yes," Sudhir said dismissively, without a backwards glance at the man, "for the time being. However, is it possible to set up separate quarters for him?"

"Of course," Poppy said promptly. "Right this way, King Sudhir."

Jinora wished Poppy had asked for her servant's name, she felt like she needed, at least, to know his name. As the servant walked away, hoisting up the straps of Sudhir's heavy looking bags on his shoulder, he glanced back at her. Jinora stared back, even though meeting his gaze this time felt almost impossible. She offered him a tiny smile and his face lit up like the night sky with stars, but he turned away from her when Sudhir barked, "Hurry up!"

Day one, prince one. Jinora sighed. This was going to be a long week, an even longer six months.

But, at the very least, she could find out the servant's name.

* * *

None of the other princes were very interesting, but they were more polite than Sudhir had been. That being said, the bar was still very low. There was Hiresh, a prince from the Fire Nation, Rinzen, from a small section of the Earth Kingdom, two princes who's names both begun with an 'r' and a couple of others. Seven in total. Jinora was grateful they were staying for such a long time - it meant she actually was allowed to have a life outside of the courtship, to read or to pursue other hobbies.

And currently, she was trying to track down Sudhir's servant. The castle was large and although Poppy had given her instructions to the servant's headquarters, nobody had answered the door when she had knocked. She needed to know his name; maybe then his eyes, his smile and the startling way her heart had skipped a beat would stop replaying in her mind and would leave her alone.

Jinora had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized where she was going - and bumped shoulders with someone. She almost fell over if the stranger hadn't caught her by the hand, steadying her. It felt like arcs of lightning were shooting up from her hand and through the rest of her body, and she realized she had finally found Sudhir's servant.

He quickly let go of her hand, gulping, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Are you alright Princess Jinora?" His voice was smooth, low, overall pleasant sounding. Jinora felt suddenly nervous and distracted herself by hurriedly smoothing down her dress and staring at her shoes.

"I'm fine, thanks to you..." she trailed off, looking up at him expectantly.

He blinked, and then answered, "Kai. I'm Kai... Princess Jinora," he added hastily. "Master Sudhir has given me some time off, he wanted to go hunting alone this afternoon."

Jinora made a soft scathing noise: she had always hated hunting. Killing animals for food was necessary, but doing it for sport was inhumane. Kai seemed to share her sentiments, looking at her gently, his lips tugged down in a slight frown.

"Is there anything I can help you with Princess Jinora?" Kai asked.

"No, I'm fine, thank you for offering Kai," she paused, thinking hard. It was nice being able to see his name after driving herself crazy over the past week. "Actually, perhaps there is something. I was going to the library, and sometimes it is difficult for me to find the book I want, as it is so big. You don't suppose you'd be willing to help me find the book?"

A blatant lie, and some part of her wondered if he could see through it. Another part wondered that if he could see through it, would his answer remain the same as before?

"Of course Princess Jinora," Kai said immediately and she tried to ignore the way her heart got jammed in her throat.

They shared a smile.

When they arrived at the library, with its tall, domed ceilings, glass stained windows and rows upon rows of books, Jinora gave him a title. They didn't look for long before Kai peeled it off the shelf. "Is this the one Princess?" Kai said, holding the book up for her to see.

Jinora forced a smile on her face. As strange as it seemed, she really didn't want him to leave. "Yes, that's the one. Thank you Kai." Kai hovered by the bookshelf after he had handed it to her (after their fingers had brushed and the skin he had touched burned) and seemed to struggle with what he wanted to say. Jinora glanced down at the book in her hands. "Silly me, I've already read this one recently, I'd forgotten."

"I, erm, don't suppose you need help finding another book, Princess Jinora?" Kai said, sounding half-hopeful.

Jinora smiled kindly at him, shaking her head. "I'm afraid I don't Kai, although... I wouldn't mind making a new friend?"

Kai beamed at her and it was as blinding as the sun. "I'd be happy to help, Princess."


	2. Chapter Two: The Opportunity

**IVORY TOWERS**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: The Opportunity

_"People are opportunities. The gift is in the interaction and the connection with another person, whether it lasts forever or not."  
_\- Colleen Seifert

* * *

Kai was surprisingly easy to talk to. Jinora learned that quickly, as words flowed out of her with no sign of stopping, but what she liked most was listening to him speak instead. She liked watching and learning how his mouth formed words. He was originally from a small town on the outskirts of Omashu before getting a job at the castle with Sudhir when he was eight. Jinora's eyebrows shot up; that was so young.

"Master Sudhir's father, King Yon, was a great man," Kai said fondly. "Great man. He was the one who let me stay permanently in the castle as a servant, after my parents died."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Jinora said sympathetically, her eyes sad.

Kai half-smiled at her. "It was a long time ago, but thank you, Princess. What is your family like?"

"My parents, of course, King Tenzin and Queen Pema, and then I have two younger brothers and a sister; they're all betrothed," Jinora said, sounding far more relieved than she had meant to, once again feeling grateful for having escaped that fate. For a short while longer, anyhow.

"You don't want to get married?" Kai asked, surprised.

Jinora let out a soft chuckle. "I assume that whatever is said here will not be told back to Sudhir?"

Kai shook his head. "I don't think he knows that you've even acknowledged by existence, Princess. Your secrets are safe with me."

Despite herself, Jinora felt a rush of heat creep up her neck. Her secrets - their secret. They shared something together. _Safe with me. _

She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel unusually at ease around him. Maybe it was because for once, no pressure was being put upon her, no duties rested on her shoulders. Her parents loved her, of course, and she loved them, but they had expectations she had to uphold. With Kai, there was none of that. It was strangely freeing.

"I'm sure you've figured out it wasn't my idea to get married, at least not anytime soon," Jinora confided. "My parents want me to take my father's place as ruler, as he is getting up there in age. In their eyes, in my kingdom's eyes, a queen needs a king, so here I am. I'm afraid none of my 'suitors' have caught my fancy, however."

Kai's eyes widened. "Really?" he said in disbelief. "Princess Jinora," he added. "Then again, next week is the official start of the six months, you'll start one-on-one courtship, Princess?"

Jinora opened her mouth to speak when Poppy's voice rang out, "Princess Jinora!" The plump woman was hobbling towards her, looking agitated. Poppy spared a quick glance for Kai, but if she was surprised she didn't show it. "You need to get dressed for dinner, Mako couldn't find you anywhere," Poppy hoisted Jinora up by the arm.

Jinora shot Kai an apologetic look. "I have to go, it was nice talking to you Kai."

Kai stiffened, stood up and bowed formally; Jinora didn't like it one bit. "The same to you Princess Jinora, I am sorry for keeping you." Jinora hoped he wasn't really sorry. He exited the library after them and they split off in opposite directions.

"What were you doing talking to King Sudhir's servant?" Poppy didn't sound mad, she sounded curious, and slightly suspicious. Jinora was sure the maid hadn't missed the way the two had stared at each other when they had first met, and Jinora thought, replaying the afternoon she had just spent with Kai, that strange desire to be around him had only intensified. He was a good man, a kind man.

"We bumped into each other in the hall and I needed help with something he was kind enough to provide assistance with," Jinora said simply, hoping Poppy would drop the topic.

Poppy pursed her lips, although there was a gleam of amusement in her dark eyes. "Well if that's all?" Jinora nodded earnestly. "Let's get you properly dressed for the big feast then."

* * *

Kai knew as soon as he had laid eyes on Princess Jinora he was completely screwed. He knew that if Sudhir found out he had spent the afternoon talking to Sudhir's "bride-to-be" (or at least that's what the King boasted) he would be up to his neck in trouble in the form of a gruesome beating. He didn't know what it was about the princess that made him so drawn to her. There was an attraction, a big one, but it seemed stronger than that. He knew he had only scratched the surface of getting to know her, but the way she made him forget himself, forget his lowly status... It was unnerving, yet refreshing. Everyone else made him feel small, insignificant, especially Sudhir.

But Jinora had genuinely listened to what he had to say, had been sincerely interested in him. She was different, a good different.

And a _princess_.

Kai shook his head, hoping to shake himself free of the dangerous thoughts running through his head. _Get a hold of yourself Kai. She's a _princess. _She's going to pick a prince and marry him and never think about you ever again. She did say she didn't like any of the princes though... It's only been a week, there's plenty of time for her to fall for one of them._

Kai cast a glance over his shoulder at her but Jinora didn't look back at him. Kai shook his head again, rolling his shoulders. Sudhir would be back soon, he needed to get his master's dinner attire ready. Now that all the princes were here, there was going to be a grand feast, Jinora being treated as the guest of honour. Sudhir had told Kai he could attend, as the Gyatso's servants were attending as well. Kai had thought he had been lucky to get new, nicer clothes - "I can't have my servant looking like a vagabond in front of Princess Jinora and her family," - but a five course meal was going to be a brand new experience.

He went down to his quarters, which were near the Servant Quarters (how fitting) and pulled on a fresh shirt. He even dragged a comb through his hair, not like it did much: his hair refused to lie flat no matter what he did. Then he headed up to Sudhir's room, the other princes staying along the same hallway, and picked out the King's finest clothes for dinner, leaving them lying neatly on the bed.

Kai left the room as quickly as possible: if he wasn't there when Sudhir got back he wouldn't have to hear about all of Sudhir's 'dangerous, exciting adventures' of when he went hunting.

There was some time to kill and Kai figured it'd be smart to explore the castle, seeing as he'd be living there for at least the next month. The place was even bigger than he thought. There hundreds of corridors, three courtyards, huge gardens, an orchard, and the tallest towers he had ever seen. The tops of the towers seemed determined to reach the sun.

The sun was steadily setting though, so Kai traced his path back and headed to the Great Hall where the feast would be held. Golden plates and goblets were at every seat, with platters overflowing with food. Kai could barely believe how much there is, or how many servants there were in the castle. The Gyatsoes were wealthier than he had thought.

King Tenzin was sitting at the head of the age, his face lined and beard gray, although he radiated an aura of calm and control. A dark red cape was draped over his shoulders. Queen Pema sat by his side, her hand in her husband's. A young girl sat on King Tenzin's other side, who must have been Jinora's younger sister. There was a young boy on the girl and Pema's side: Jinora's younger brothers.

The princess' suitors were lined up too, all looking bored or impatient. Sudhir looked particularly bad tempered.

Jinora herself was nowhere to be found, and the feast couldn't start without her. Her seat, smack-dab in the middle of her suitors, next to Sudhir and across from Kai, was empty.

The maid from before (Poppy, Kai remembered) took the seat next to Kai. "Hello," Poppy said, her face agitated. "The princess is running late, but she'll be coming any moment now..." She glanced at the Great Hall's entrance and Kai followed her line of vision. "I'm sorry I didn't get your name before, you are...?"

But Kai felt like maybe he truly had forgotten his own name. Jinora had been beautiful the first day he had seen her, but now - now she was _gorgeous. _Dark curls framed her face, her hair pinned back in curly ringlets, a rosy blush colouring her cheeks, her lips as red as her father's cape, her brown eyes changing colour like a kaleidoscope. Her dress was a deep red and hugged her chest and her waist, flaring at the bottom into a proper gown. A large gold necklace with a penchant - three spiral shapes, her family's symbol - hung at her throat. Simple gold bracelets were tight around her wrists, her slender fingers laced together.

Kai almost forgot how to breathe. He watched, transfixed as she glided over to her seat and gave her father a quick, apologetic look before sitting down.

"Sonny?" someone was tapping him on the shoulder.

Kai spared Poppy a glance, still unable to fully tear his eyes away from Jinora. "Hmm?"

"Your name, boy," Poppy said exasperatedly, but there was a tired smile on her face.

"Kai, I'm Kai," he said distractedly. He finally looked away from Jinora and stuck out his hand. Poppy shook it; she had a surprisingly firm grip.

"I'd be careful if I were you Kai, Sudhir's looking," Poppy said in a low voice. Kai eyes snapped to his master's. Sudhir was regarding Jinora with deep interest, a smirk twitching on his lips; all the prince's had similar expressions, almost hungry. Jinora looked extremely uncomfortable and Kai felt anger bubble up inside of him.

A clanging noise ran out (fork against goblet) and everyone directed their attention to King Tenzin, who was now standing. He cleared his throat and Kai risked a glance at Jinora out of the corner of his eye. She caught his gaze and flashed him a quick smile before they both turned back to her father. "Let the feast begin," King Tenzin announced.

Kai dug into his food, better food than he had ever tasted in his entire life. The chicken, the vegetables, the desert and bread all exploded over his taste-buds, but he made sure to not stuff his face. Sudhir wouldn't approve and, more importantly, surely Jinora wouldn't either.

"I killed a bear this afternoon," Sudhir boasted. "I managed to sneak up on it until it was only twenty footsteps away."

"It was probably because it thought you were its own kind," Jinora said dryly, and the other princes laughed. Kai snorted loudly but managed to turn it halfway into a cough when Sudhir glared at him. It made Jinora smile though, so it was worth it.

Dinner was easy, and _very _filling, even by only the fourth course with the fifth (a second round of desert) on its way. Once everyone had finally finished eating - and Kai had caught Jinora's eye no less than ten times and shared a couple of smiles - King Tenzin stood up again. "It is a great honour to have the King and princes of Omashu, Ba Sing Se-" he continued to list off kingdoms, some from the Fire Nation, one from the Water Tribes but mostly from the Earth Kingdom.

Kai zoned out, glancing at Jinora again. She smiled widely at him, shyly tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. King Tenzin's voice rumbled, catching Kai's attention again, "here in our great kingdom in honour of gaining my daughter's favour. The beginning of your courtship is tomorrow, you've all been informed of the rules. May the best man win."

Win. It made it sound like Jinora was a prize. It made Kai feel angry. He knew he was lucky he had gotten the chance to be a servant, not a slave. To be referred to as an object... Kai wondered if King Tenzin had done it deliberately, or if he hadn't realized the harmful nature in his words.

Jinora's mouth was set in a firm, unwavering line, not betraying any emotion, even if her eyes looked much too bright.

"You are all dismissed," King Tenzin finished. There was a loud scraping of chairs as everyone rose as one. Kai made a beeline for Sudhir, hovering behind his master while Sudhir gave Jinora a 'charming' smile. Mako, Jinora's bodyguard, stood behind her in a similar fashion to Kai.

"I am looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, Princess Jinora," Sudhir said.

Jinora half-smiled, clearly forced. "The same to you, King Sudhir."

Sudhir strode off but Kai hung back. "G'night Princess," he said quietly.

Jinora's face lit up. "Good night Kai. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Kai!" Sudhir called impatiently.

"Of course," Kai said hurriedly, and then he jogged to catch up with Sudhir.


	3. Chapter Three: The First Day

**IVORY TOWERS**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: The First Day

_Beware the man who doesn't ask you any questions about yourself on your first date.  
_\- Merrill Markoe

* * *

Jinora had been less than pleased to learn that her first day of courtship - or at least the morning and evening, with the afternoon to herself - would be spent in Sudhir's company. Now that she was actually on the "date", walking alongside him in one of their many gardens, she knew she had been right in her initial feelings. In comparison to before, Sudhir's arrogance had been minimum; now it was in its full blown force.

It only been half an hour and Jinora was already counting down the minutes until their morning date was over. Sudhir only talked about himself, and when he did stop talking to breathe and Jinora got a quick word in, he'd talk over her. It was infuriating, and frankly, extremely insulting.

"How many children do you want?" Sudhir asked, taking Jinora by surprise. She had zoned out, only nodding along or saying "Yes," once in a while when she felt it was needed.

Jinora glowered at him. "I've never really considered it before. Motherhood isn't on the forefront of my mind."

Sudhir winked at her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "That'll change when we're married darling."

Jinora dug her nails into his palm and he quickly let go of her hand. "I highly doubt that."

Sudhir rolled his eyes and frowned at her. "Women," he muttered under his breath.

Jinora didn't say another word for the next hour. Sudhir seemed more than happy to let his voice fill all the space, and she had nothing to say to someone so disgusting.

* * *

Kai didn't expect to run into Jinora's bodyguard, Mako, hovering at the entrance to the gardens. Kai was waiting for Sudhir to return, as the King had requested, and he assumed Mako was waiting for Jinora.

The knight was taller than him, with neatly combed black hair and amber eyes. Maybe from the Fire Nation? Mako looked at him and Kai quickly looked away. An awkward silence settled, and then Mako said, "Hi."

"Hi," Kai said simply. "So you work for the Gyatsoes right?" Of course Kai already knew that, but it was the only way to start a conversation he could think of.

"For fifteen years," Mako answered. "You work for King Sudhir?"

"Unfortunately." Kai thought Mako might have smiled a little. "He's not exactly the ideal master. I'm sure Princess Jinora is though?"

Mako snorted. "More often than not she's letting me off my duties. She likes her privacy. I can see why. It is not easy being in a position of power. Nowadays King Tenzin and Queen Pema consider my bodyguard duties as a formality. They've made sure Princess Jinora is more than capable of protecting herself."

Mako stiffened when they spotted Jinora and Sudhir walking towards them. Kai assumed a similar position, needing to look professional. Both royals looked to be in an extremely bad mood.

"Kai," Sudhir snapped, shoving past Mako, a signal for Kai to follow him. Kai gave the knight a quick apologetic look, but was more worried about what had happened on the date to get Sudhir and Jinora (especially Jinora) in such an ill state. Kai knew better than to ask; he didn't want his head bitten off, or, worse, a punishment.

Sudhir didn't say anything. He simply stomped to his quarters, whirled around and glowered at Kai. "Do not interrupt me for any circumstance," he ordered. For once, Kai was happy to obey.

Besides, now with both his and Jinora's afternoon, perhaps he could take the princess up on her offer of seeing him again.

* * *

After stopping by for a quick snack in the kitchens, Kai headed to the library, hoping that Jinora would be there too. There was nowhere else in the castle that was as quiet, or having the least chance of getting caught. Kai knew what he was doing wasn't exactly smart, neither for him nor Jinora, but there was something about her that just drew him to her. Something he needed to explore.

Besides, it wasn't anything wrong anyway.

When he saw Jinora, her back was to him, her hair pulled into a neat bun, examining the books on one of the shelves. "Princess Jinora," he said quietly, bowing respectfully when Jinora turned to face him. It was a formality. The way his heart skipped a beat when her face broke into a smile was definitely not a formality.

"Kai," she said cheerfully. "How was your morning?"

"Not bad because Master Sudhir wasn't there," Kai answered, and Jinora frowned slightly. The invitation for her to talk about the date hung in the air, and Kai wondered if she would accept it.

She did. "Mine was a disaster," she sighed. "I don't know how you can stand working for Sudhir."

Kai shrugged. "I talked to Mako, Princess. I can easily see why he doesn't mind working for you for so long."

Was it his imagination or did Jinora flush? "Thank you Kai," she said, her composure as perfect as ever. Kai nodded his head. "I don't suppose you have any book recommendations? I need something to take my mind off things."

Kai paused, thinking. "I think I might have one, Princess." Kai strolled through the rows, Jinora following close behind (so close it made breathing rather hard to do) as he scanned the shelves for the book he was looking for. He was thankful the library was so organized. He pulled a thick volume off the shelf, brushing off dust. "I've always liked this one."

He handed it over to her, her fingers skimming his. He tried to ignore the way it made his skin burn. Jinora held the book evenly in her hands, examining it thoughtfully. "_The Heart Thief,_" she read the title aloud, glancing up at him in wonder.

"It's about a thief who falls in love with a girl he steals from," Kai explained. "Before my parents died, they used to always read it to me... Princess Jinora," he added, tacking it on sloppily.

Jinora smiled softly at him, her eyes wide. "I'm sure I'll love it. Thank you for sharing it with me Kai."

"Anytime, Princess... Although, I wouldn't mind some books to read myself, if I could borrow from this library?" he asked. Jinora nodded eagerly. "I'm sure you have many favourites, I'd love to hear about them."

Jinora's face light up, beaming at him. "It depends on how much time you have."

Kai gestured to the library around him. "All afternoon," he said happily.

If possible, her smile grew. "Alright then," she agreed.


	4. Chapter Four: The Stolen Moments

**IVORY TOWERS**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: The Stolen Moments

_I felt like a thief with a bagful of stolen glances.  
_\- Jeanette Winterson

* * *

Jinora was only three chapters into book Kai had lent her, and she already adored it. The writing was superb, the characters positively alive and the plot was exhilarating. It had been a long time since she'd read a book so good; in a way, it felt like the book had been made for her, which she knew deep down was ridiculous, but she clicked so well with everything, it felt like it was a book that was already an old favourite of hers. Part of her wondered how Kai had known she would like it so much, and she guessed it was because she had already had such a strong connection with Kai. In terms of clicking, of course, and a budding friendship perhaps.

Her eyelids drooped, and feeling the fatigue weighing heavily on her, Jinora rolled over in bed to blow out her candle, settling down to sleep. And in her dreams a boy and a girl fell into an impossible love, and there were flashes of green eyes and crooked smiles that seemed awfully familiar.

When Jinora woke up the next morning, she didn't remember her dream until Kai gave her a grin across the table laden with breakfast, and a heat rose to her cheeks and crept up the back of her neck. And for once, she was grateful that her suitors were more interested in talking about themselves than actually paying attention to her, for she was sure they would've seen the blush she was trying to fight down.

Kai didn't seem to notice, and had already started to eat his food.

Jinora busied herself too with her meal, grateful when her heartbeat slowed done. That had never happened before.

As she went on her courtship date with one of the princes, she found her mind drifting off to Kai. Had he started the book she had recommended to him? Or was he doing an errand for Sudhir? Or neither? She wasn't quite sure what he did in his free time... oh, Prince Rinzen was talking to her. She made a low noise of agreement when he looked at her, and then allowed him to carry on speaking, but this time she tried to pay attention.

Funny, how she never had any trouble at all listening to Kai. She shoved those thoughts to the back of the mind, where she was determined to keep them. Thoughts like that wouldn't do her any good.

* * *

At dinner, Kai noticed Jinora staring at him, and when he met her eyes she flushed but didn't look away. He ignored the way his heart skipped a beat as he gave her a questioning look, to which she shrugged and nodded. But for the rest of the meal, there was a smile on her face.

It seemed like things like that had been happening more and more often. Whenever any of the suitors said something, Jinora twisted it and threw it back in their faces with a sarcastic remark; Kai had never known a wittier person. Or a more patient one. Working with Sudhir was hard enough, but at least the other servants at the castle had shared his misery. Jinora was all by herself, except for the few times during the day when they were able to talk privately.

The library had become their unofficial meeting spot. Whenever there were breaks from the courtship Jinora would meet him there as often as she could. Sometimes she couldn't due to duties or plans she had to go through, and Kai tried to not show how disappointed he was. He was sure Jinora liked it as much as he did. When she wasn't there, he worked through the book she had lent him: a thick volume of the history of her kingdom, and mostly of her grandfather, the Avatar before Avatar Korra, Aang.

Although the former King had been kindhearted and beloved, he had also been extremely powerful. His power hadn't been passed down to his children, and his army had mostly receded. Kai's kingdom, Omashu, had never had a close partnership with an Avatar before, and he was confident that it was part of the reason Sudhir was so eager to marry Jinora.

But from the snippets Jinora had allowed herself to vent to him, Sudhir was the worst of the seven suitors. With only a week left of the first month, Kai felt certain that Sudhir would be the one going home. He would be going home. And whatever was steadily growing between him and Jinora would be ended before it had truly began.

He consoled himself by knowing that with Sudhir out of the picture, Jinora would be happier. Besides, his life back at Omashu, while not perfect, was good. Still, he wished that somehow, there could be more time to get to know her. Jinora was the most fascinating person he had ever met.

* * *

Books had been scarce to come by, growing up, and Kai was excited to hear what Jinora thought of _The Heart Thief. _Or perhaps he was just excited to see her; he figured it was combination of both.

As usual, he found her in the library. He expected to see her browsing the shelves, or already reading a book, sitting in one of the library's squashy armchairs. Instead, she was sitting on the floor next to a bookcase, her face buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking. "Princess Jinora...?" Kai said slowly, kneeling down to her level on the floor. Part of him wanted to put a comforting arm around her, but refrained; he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

His surprise showed on his face when she curled into him, his fingers clutching the fabric of his shirt. Automatically, his arms wrapped around her, and he rested his head on the top of her's. Her hair was soft and silky, and it tickled his nose, and she smelled like flowers. She was trembling, her fingers resting right over his heart, which was pounding furiously. "Princess?"

Jinora withdrew, her cheeks aflame, her eyes red and still full of tears. "I'm sorry Kai, I..."

"No," he swallowed hard, "no it was fine, Princess. You have nothing to apologize for." His arms felt so empty, and he was suddenly aware of every space next to him that wasn't filed with her.

Jinora sniffled and wiped her eyes. "The - the pressure's just gotten to me, that's all. All of the princes are such - such _pigs. _And I'm going to have to marry one of them. I know it's my duty, I've accepted it, but..."

"One thing that's always helped me, is when I'm feeling upset, to remind myself of everything I have to be grateful for," Kai said gently. "After my parents died, before I went to work with King Yon, I was on the streets for a year. I did some things I'm not proud of," he admitted. "Luckily I got help, but I've learned how to make the best out of a situation. Find a prince you can maybe be friends with, at the very least. Besides, your parents seem like good people. I'm sure if you told them how you felt, they'd at least consider picking new suitors."

Jinora nodded, taking his words to heart. "Do - do you mind me asking... how they - your parents, died?" she said hesitantly. Kai looked away from her, his smile turning sad. He took a deep breath. "I - I'm sorry," Jinora said hurriedly, "I shouldn't have asked, I mean, it's such a personal question, I wasn't thinking."

"No," Kai chuckled shakily, "no it's okay, Princess. I - my mother got sick, very sick. We struggled to buy the medicine, but eventually she died, and we were left in mountains of debt. My - my father blamed me for the debt, said that if I - if I had never been born they would have been able to afford the medicine. He turned to alcohol and one night he drank too much... and he never came home. I was seven."

When his eyes finally met hers, they were unusually bright, but he held Jinora's sympathetic gaze. "I'm so sorry Kai."

Kai cracked a weak smile. "It was over thirteen years ago, I've made peace with it now," he shook his head, still with that feeble grin on his face. "You know, I've never told the full story to anyone before... it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, do you know what I mean?" He managed a real smile. "Thank you, Princess Jinora."

Jinora smiled warmly at him. "I think I do. I know it isn't the same, but having someone who's willing to really listen about my problems is... refreshing, to say the least." She leaned in towards him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I think I should be thanking you, Kai."

Jinora realized how close their faces were and took a step back, clearing her throat. "So," she gestured helplessly with her hands, hoping to diffuse the sudden awkwardness, "the book?"

Kai cleared his throat. "So, the book? What did you think of the villain?"

Safe, common ground once again. "It was great. I loved the villain, his motivations were very realistic, even if his actions were horrible..." Kai happily listened to her talk, glad for a reason to look at her for once. "I especially liked the heroine, Kida."

Kai they shared a grin. "I thought you would, Princess Jinora. She was always my mother's favourite character as well."

* * *

Jinora didn't know what it was exactly, but from that day on something changed. Jinora found herself subconsciously seeking Kai out in rooms, wanting to share a glance, a smile, anything, because it made her smile no matter how much of a jerk any of the princes were being. She noticed more things about him, too; the way he'd bite back a laugh when she made a sarcastic comment, the way his face lit up when he saw her smiling at him. (Which was happening more and more frequently.) The way she could read him across the table during a meal, when she was being bored to death, and if he quirked his eyebrows when Sudhir said something so stupid, as if to say, "Can you believe this guy?" it'd pull a completely unbecoming giggle she'd try to pass off as a cough, or when he offered her a sympathetic look, she'd readily take it and it'd brighten up her mood.

Kai, in general, made her feel happier in a way that no one else ever had. It was exhilarating, frightening, and potentially dangerous.

She found solace in _The Heart Thief, _rereading to catch the foreshadowing she had missed the first time, initially. Instead, she found herself relating less to Kida this time, and more to the boy Kida fell in love with, Johnny, especially as the two's relationship evolved from a petty thief and a victim to friends to people who lived for those stolen moments where they could be together.

Dangerous thoughts. She felt grateful that Poppy or Mako hadn't started to pry. Yet, anyway.

Besides, those worries fell away when she caught Kai's eye, and all she could hear was her heart pounding against her rib-cage as though it wanted to break free from its prison. From her prison.

* * *

If Kai hadn't already known, he never would've pegged Mako and Bolin as brothers. While Mako was one of the head knights, Bolin was a lower ranking one, courting one of the noblewomen, Opal BeiFong. That was the extent of Kai's knowledge of Bolin, until the two ran into each other in the gardens one day.

"Hi!" Bolin said brightly, offering Kai a friendly smile. "You're Kai, right? Sudhir's servant?" Kai nodded. "Mako, my brother, told me about you."

Kai hoped Mako had only said good things. "What are you doing in the gardens?" he asked.

"Looking for flowers, for Miss Opal BeiFong," Bolin said cheerfully. "A way to a girl's heart is through what she loves, and Opal _adores _flowers."

_Jinora loves books, _Kai thought, but he shoved it away. Jinora was friend. Just a friend. And a _princess. _Kai made a low noise of agreement. "I didn't realize the knights got breaks."

"Most of the time, no," Bolin said, and his brow furrowed, turning serious. "But most of the knights are patrolling the borders, there's not too much for us to do here. The Red Lotus is becoming a much bigger threat than in the past."

"The Red Lotus?" Kai had a feeling this time Bolin wasn't talking about a flower.

"A group of anarchists," Bolin explained. "Skilled and dangerous. They've been growing in strength for a while, but King Tenzin isn't too worried about them because if push comes to shove, we have Avatar Korra on our side."

Kai filed away the information, knowing it was something to keep in mind. "Oh? I suppose having another ally on your side would help too; King Sudhir has a large army."

"I don't think that's going to help him win Princess Jinora's heart," Bolin said, sniffing a large pink rose. He snapped it off the stem and twirled in between his fingers. "From what Mako tells me, he's a real jerk."

"He is," Kai agreed.

"And Mako also says that the princess has shown quite an interest in you?" Bolin had a wide smile, eyes eager for a juicy piece of castle gossip.

Kai flushed. "Well, er - we talk, sometimes? Princess Jinora's a very nice girl," Kai stammered, flustered and struggling to regain his bearings.

"Oh _really_?" Bolin needled, raising his eyebrows.

"I recommended a book to her," Kai said, throwing his hands up helplessly. "That's all."

Bolin's grin never faded. "I guess that's all then." But he knew Bolin didn't really believe it.

Kai thought back to what had happened in the library yesterday, how he had trusted Jinora, how she had curled into his arms, and it had felt so _right. _Maybe Bolin was right; maybe there was more to it.

He stole a glance at Jinora at dinner, and his heart got jammed into his throat when she caught his eye and smiled at him. He gulped: there was definitely more to it, and there was no going back now.


	5. Chapter Five: The First Test

**IVORY TOWERS**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE: The First Test

_"Faith is taking the first step even when you can't see the whole staircase."  
_– Martin Luther King Jr.

* * *

Jinora could hardly believe that month one was already so close to being over. It was especially strange because so often her days dragged on agonizingly slowly, but now it felt like in a blink of an eye, almost a full four weeks had sped by, and far too quickly. Now, it was time for her to decide who she was sending home. At first glance, the decision should have been easy. Sending any of the princes home would lessen her burden of putting up with their self-conceited, sexist selves. She had always been a patient person, but the princes pushed her to her limits.

Especially Sudhir. Sending him home would have been a big relief, and certainly would make her whole process far more enjoyable, but...

Jinora chewed her bottom lip, feeling foolish, and turned over in bed. Really, it was quite stupid and unwise, but she couldn't help it. Every time she thought of sending Sudhir home, a tightness settled over her heart. It would be so easy to say goodbye to Sudhir, but Jinora didn't feel ready to say goodbye to Kai. Which she knew deep down it was foolish, because he was a servant and she was a princess and they weren't even technically supposed to be friends. Although that's all they were, she assured herself: friends.

(Why did it feel like she was lying to herself?)

But was keeping that friendship for just a little bit longer worth having to put up with such an arrogant brat? Or, was the question really if it was worth giving up the one boy who had ever seemed to actually like her for who she was, and not just her title, because the man he served was a horrible prick?

When Poppy came to help her get dressed, Jinora was glad for the distraction. Or at least until Poppy asked, "So Princess, who are you sending home tomorrow?"

Jinora sighed. "Poppy, can you please just finish doing up my corset for me?" she requested. With every tug of the strings, the corset tightened, and so did Jinora's throat. Poppy had asked a very good question, after all, and she still didn't feel any closer to finding an answer. Maybe talking with her maid would help. "I'm sorry Poppy," she said, swallowing hard. "But that's just the thing. I don't know."

"You were always fond of making lists as a child," Poppy suggested. "Weighing the pros and cons. You made a list once, remember, for trying to raise a flower in your room when you were five?" Jinora cracked a smile. "You could do the same thing now, and see where that leaves you."

"That...actually helps. Thank you Poppy." But first, Jinora decided, she would seek out Kai. She knew his mornings were typically busy, like hers most days. She was only exempt from her now regular routine of courtship to allow her time to make her decision. She managed to find him near the servants' quarters, a large basket of clothes in his arms.

He did his best to bow respectfully at the sight of her, but Jinora waved her hand dismissively. "It's good to see you Princess," Kai said with a grin.

"It's good to see you too," Jinora inclined her head in a small nod. "What are you doing this afternoon?" she asked him hopefully. Maybe after spending some more time with Kai, it'd be easier to make her decision. She had to give her parents an answer that night.

Kai grimaced. "Chores, I'm afraid. Laundry, some polishing. King Sudhir seems to think he'll still be spending the next month in the castle."

"And you think he won't be?" she said carefully.

Kai flushed. "I, er, assumed," he stammered, "that you would be sending him home. You said it yourself, Princess Jinora, he's the biggest pain out of all of them...So, you're not sending him home?"

"I'm still trying to decide," she admitted. Kai raised his eyebrows. "Anyway, thank you Kai." She gave him a small smile, to which he nodded.

"You too, Princess." Kai tried to smile as she walked away, and to stay focused on the tasks Sudhir had given him. Raava knew the man wasn't a forgiving one. But he struggled all the same. _Don't hope, _he chided himself. _Don't hope do not get your hopes up. She's a princess and you're the servant of a man she hates. You're not enough to have her make him stay._

Still, as much as he tried not to, he couldn't help but hope.

* * *

It had been a long time since Jinora had made a list. In the comfort of her bedroom, she dipped her quill into a bottle of ink, staring at the blank piece of parchment in front of her. She wrote _pros _and _cons _on either side of the paper. Now, what were the pros to having Sudhir - to having _Kai_, stay? Well, he made her laugh, he listened (_really _listened), he was someone she could freely talk to, he gave great book recommendations. He was her friend.

Sudhir, meanwhile, was the opposite. Allowing him to stay would mean putting up with his obnoxious comments and snide remarks. And he wouldn't be staying forever; Jinora would send him and Kai home eventually. Out of all the princes, she knew for certain she would not be marrying Sudhir. It was easy to see that the cons list was much longer than the pros, but it hadn't made things easier like Jinora had expected. If anything, she only felt more conflicted. Perhaps the reason she was struggling so much was all the answer she really needed.

Jinora stepped out onto her balcony, and saw some knights riding horses up one of the cobblestone paths leading into the village. She could still remember her first time on a horse, nervous, as Mako guided her through the steps. It had taken a lot of trust.

Maybe it was time for another leap of faith.


End file.
